The Exorcist and The Mouse King
by Shadow Dragon13's the Devil
Summary: Another Christmas Treat for all. Based on the story by E. T. A. Hoffmann, with the Cast of D. Gray-Man. Enjoy and Merry Christmas.
1. Christmas Eve

**Shadow: Hello readers, it's been one year today since I've written anything new. Welcome to my new story, which is another holiday parody. ^_^ Last year I did a parody of Charles Dickens, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, with the cast of Naruto. This years' parody is going to be E. T. A. Hoffmann's, **_**The Nutcracker and The Mouse King**_**, with the cast of D. Gray-Man. Please enjoy, and Merry Christmas. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nutcracker and The Mouse King or D. Gray-Man. **

It was Christmas Eve at the Stahlbaum estate. The children, a boy and a girl, were sitting on the porch of their lovely little house, discussing what present their godfather had made for them this year.

"I think it's something fascinating, even more amazing than his last gift to us," the boy said to his younger sister.

The boy was 13 years old this Christmas. His hair and eyes were as black as the night sky. He wore a pair of silver glasses that sparkled in the light, a white buttoned shirt and a black tie with a navy blue sweater vest over them, a matching pair of slacks and a pair of black shoes completed his attire.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be lovely," said the girl.

The girl was 10 years old now. Her hair and eyes were the same color as her brothers. She wore her long hair in two long ponytails draping over her ears, tied up with pretty, red ribbons. She wore a green and red dress for tonight's occasion, with red tights and a pair of polished black shoes.

Their godfather was an inventor and a clockmaker. He really knew his way around mechanical things and always used these in his inventions and gifts to his godchildren.

"Komui, Lenalee, you may come into the parlor now," their mother called for them.

The two children enter the parlor after their mother. The room had many Christmas decorations around it. There was a green pine Christmas tree in the right corner of the room from the entry way. There were many ornaments on the tree, from bright red tinsel to ceramic and glass brightly colored ball shaped ornaments, mostly silver, gold, and red. Green pine garland was nailed to the ceiling edges and ran along the perimeter of the room. There were some white, unlit candles on the piano in the opposite corner from where the tree stood. And under the tree, there were many presents, waiting for the children to open them.

"Merry Christmas Children," said the man, sitting on the sofa near the tree.

"Merry Christmas Father," the children said simultaneously as they went to greet their father with hugs and kisses.

"Here now, open your Christmas presents. They've been waiting for you, and I'm sure you've been waiting a long time for them," their father said as he gestured toward the presents, wrapped in colorful paper, beneath the tree.

The Children unwrapped each of their gifts one at a time. Komui received a few new sweater vests, slacks, ties, and a coat. Lenalee received a new doll, a few dresses to wear around the house and gowns to wear to parties and formal outings. One gift still remained though.

"Here's the one from your godfather. It's addressed to the both of you," The children's mother announced as she picked up the package. "Oh, it's a little heavy," she placed the package between her children.

The two of them unwrapped it quickly, revealing a small, handmade castle. It was a mechanical castle, made out of the same materials used in clocks, with little mechanical people moving around inside it. The children were amazed with what they saw before them, and watched the little people move around for about an hour or so.

The children quickly grew tired of watching the little mechanical people do the same motions repeatedly and decide to do something else. Lenalee noticed something else under the tree. It was a lone nutcracker, standing tall and proud like the soldier he portrayed. He was dressed in a red and white military uniform, with black boots and a black helmet. His hair was white like the snow, his skin was a pale color and he had a red mark above and below his left eye.

"Father, who does this nutcracker belong to?" Lenalee asked as she picked up the nutcracker.

"He belongs to all of us, dear," was his reply. "But since you seem so fond of him, you may be his special caretaker."

Lenalee looked at the nutcracker doll in her hands again and smiled. There was something about him that she adored.

Komui brings a bowl of walnuts for him and his sister to eat. The two pass the nutcracker between them and crack the walnuts with it, until Komui tries cracking quite a large nut.

"Gee, this nut won't crack," he stated as he applied more presser on the nutcracker.

"Please don't force it, brother. I don't want you to break him," said a worried Lenalee.

"Don't worry, this guy can take it," Komui announced as he continued to apply more presser until the nutcrackers jaw finally breaks under all the stress.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Lenalee," his voice quivered as he handed the broken nutcracker over to his sister.

Tears started to form in the girls' eyes as she looked upon the broken doll. She then tore the doll from her brothers' hands.

"I asked you to stop, and now look at what you've done," she cried before running to her bedroom.

Lenalee calmed down after she closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid the nutcracker on it. She took a ribbon from her dress and bandaged the dolls jaw with it.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," she said to the nutcracker as she cradled him in her arms.

**Shadow: Well there's the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed short, I was running out of time. ^_^' The next chapter will come very soon. It will be titled, **_**The Dream**_**. ****Please don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is preferred but words of support are welcome and always appreciated. Thank you. ^_^**


	2. The Dream

**Shadow: Hello again readers, ready for chapter 2, **_**The Dream? **_**If you're not then too bad, cuz here it is. :P Sorry it took so long to come out. School's been keeping me really busy and I only got a chance to write a little every few days. Well at least it's out now, so please enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nutcracker and The Mouse King or D. Gray-Man.**

"Children, time for bed," their mother called to them.

"Alright mother," said Komui.

He gathered the toys he and his sister were playing with and put them away in the special cupboard where the toys are kept. He then goes up to his bed room and get's himself ready for bed.

"Lenalee, its bedtime," her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Oh mother, can't I be with Nutcracker just a bit longer?" She begged.

"Oh, why not, you may," said her mother. "But please promise me you'll put him away in the toy cupboard and will not go to bed too late."

"Thank you mother, I promise," Lenalee said with joy as she gave her mother a hug.

Lenalee continued to cradle the doll in her arms and would talk to it like if it were another human. She glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"Oh my, look at the time," she gasped. "Mother will be angry if she finds out I went to bed this late."

She took the nutcracker to the toy cupboard and placed him inside.

"Godfather will be here tomorrow to fix your jaw," Lenalee said to the doll as she bid it farewell for the night.

The nutcracker gave her a wink in response.

"What?" The confused girl questioned as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at the doll again, but it was motionless. "It must be my imagination."

The grandfather clock begins to chime as it struck the midnight hour.

"I should be getting to bed before…Godfather?" Lenalee glances at the clock once again. This time she believes she sees her godfather sitting on top of the clock, preventing it from striking. She rubs her eyes again. "I must be very tired, now I'm seeing Godfather."

A mouse scurries across the floor.

"Oh, I better get the traps set."

The girl was about to go into the kitchen when she felt a rumble from under the floorboards as she was about to walk over them. She looked down and saw swarm of mice come out from under the floorboards.

"What is this?" The startled girl said as she backed away from the swarm.

The swarm continued to approach Lenalee. Then a mouse, larger than the rest of the swarm, emerged from the floor after the rest of his army. He had piercing black eyes and was covered in thick, blue-black fur. He was dressed in a long red cape, wore a gold crown on his head, and was armed with a long black Katana at his side, ready to be drawn at any moment.

Lenalee, frightened, trips and falls back, sends her left arm crashing through the glass door of the toy cupboard. She winced at the pain as she pulled her arm toward her, it bleeding quite a bit. She turns back to the cupboard to examine the damage on the door, but also sees some motion going on inside. The dolls were coming to life. They all grew as they came out of the cupboard, formed and stood in two straight rows, waiting for their leaders orders. The final doll to arrive was the Nutcracker himself. He took the ribbon Lenalee had given him that evening and tied it around his neck as a token.

He smiled at Lenalee just before he walked over to the rest of his army and gave the order to attack, just as the mice were scurrying to the doll army. The battle raged on. The dolls all used anything in their grasp to fend off the mice, just as the mice used their own teeth and claws to attack their opponents. The generals of each army stood in the back, formulating battle plans and giving orders. Whoever had the better plan was sure to win. The dolls were doing well. It seemed as if the battle would be won by them now, but the mice weren't going to give up so easily. The mice continued to fight hard, just enough to overwhelm the dolls and soon claim victory. A few mice manage to get past the doll army and take on the Nutcracker.

Nutcracker had a weapon of his own, ready to be used for this moment. His left arm transforms into a larger and metallic version of his wooden one and he uses it to swat away his enemies.

Now The Mouse King gets involved. He draws his weapon before strolling into battle, slaughtering any enemy that gets in his way as he approached the Nutcracker. He looks down at the worn out Nutcracker at his feet, his blade ready to strike at any moment.

"Get up," The Mouse King demanded as he stared at the Nutcracker with his beady eyes.

Nutcracker slowly rose to his feet. He was still breathing hard, but he had just enough energy to fight the royal mammal.

The Mouse King quickly slashed at Nutcracker, striking his metallic arm as he moved it to defend himself. Nutcracker stayed on the defensive as The Mouse King continued with the attack. The doll looked for an opening, but the royal mammal was too fast for the already weakened Nutcracker. All the doll could do was block each of The Mouse Kings blows, until he finally fainted from fatigue, and fell to the ground with a thud. His arm reverted back to its natural state.

"Well, that sure didn't take long," The Mouse King smirked as he took hold of the motionless doll and was about to go back home underneath the floorboards.

"No!" Lenalee shouted as she slipped off one of her shoes with her good arm, and throws it at The Mouse King, who was about to take the Nutcracker as his prisoner. She then faints soon after.

**Shadow: There you have it, a battle between mice and dolls. Oh how I love fairytales like these. They're always written by people with great imaginations. Well then, did you enjoy this little battle? Please tell all in your review if you choose to. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. It will be titled, **_**The Story**_**. Remember, constructive criticism is preferred but words of support are welcome and always appreciated. Thank you. ^_^**


	3. The Next Morning

**Shadow: I **_**FINALLY**_** return with chapter three. I'm so very sorry it took me nearly a year to complete this chapter. I ran into a little writer's block, school, and my cosplay commissions also kept me away from writing this. I'll do my best to finish this story very soon. I plan to have it complete by Christmas. Hopefully I can make it. Well I don't want to keep you too long with my authors note. I'm sure some of you have been waiting patiently all year and I thank you. Now let's begin chapter 3 titled, **_**The Next Morning**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nutcracker and The Mouse King or D. Gray-Man.**

Lenalee woke up startled the next morning. She looked through her surroundings and noticed she was in her bedroom. Not only that, she was even in her bed, nice and warm under the covers.

"How did I end up here?" she asked herself as she climbed out of bed.

"Was the battle all a dream?" she continued to ponder. "But I don't remember ever going to sleep last night. Let alone in my own room."

She noticed she was holding her arm against her body, it was causing her discomfort. She looked down to see what the problem was and there she noticed her arm was bandaged up.

"I knew it wasn't a dream," she said in delight.

She ran down to her parents' bedroom, excited as ever about the story she was about to tell them.

"Mother, Father, listen to this," she said with a large grin.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked groggily.

Lenalee told her parents about the battle between the dolls and mice she witnessed last night, but her parents didn't believe such a thing could happen.

"Oh honey, you must have been dreaming," said her mother.

"But look, my left arm is injured," Lenalee said as she held out her left arm.

Her mother checked her forehead.

"You feel a little warm still. The fever must have caused you to have this dream."

"No mother, it happened, it truly happened," Lenalee begged for her mother to believe her.

"That's enough dear. Now go washed up and dress yourself. Your godfather will be here soon."

Lenalee left her parents' bedroom, her head hanging in disappointment and disbelief. She was disappointed because her mother wouldn't believe her story, but also because she wasn't sure she could believe that the battle actually took place last night. The proof was her injured left arm, but she wasn't sure if that really was enough proof. She decided to store the memory, or dream, away in her mind for now. Right now she had to focus on what her mother wanted her to do.

Lenalee did as her mother asked and went to the washroom and washed up. She just couldn't stop thinking about last night. She washed her face, hoping that could take her mind off the event for the moment. She looked in the mirror after rinsing her face, water dripping off her chin. She couldn't shake the thought of her favorite Nutcracker fighting off the evil Mouse King. She reached for the towel and dried her dripping wet face. Then she went to her room. Her mother had already laid out an outfit for her to wear. It was a lovely red and green plaid dress with red lace around the edges and a red velvet ribbon around the waist. She put the dress on along with her black Mary Jane's. She then went over to the dresser. She looked in the mirror as she brushed her long dark green hair. She had to ask her mother to help her tie up her hair because her injury didn't allow her to do so on her own. As she was going to call her mother for assistance, her mother had called her and her brother, Komui, to breakfast. She figured that she should ask her mother then.

Lenalee left her bedroom. At that moment her brother was leaving his bedroom as well.

"Brother, good morning," Lenalee greeted her older brother, Komui.

"Oh, good morning Lenalee," Komui replied with a smile. He noticed his sisters' injury, and that smile immediately turned into a frown.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked with concern.

"Oh this," Lenalee started. "I tripped as I was putting the Nutcracker away in the toy cupboard. My arm went through the glass door and I received this gash." Lenalee didn't want to tell her brother about the battle between the dolls and the mice, because she wasn't sure if he would believe her.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's not as bad as it did last night."

The siblings went to the dining room together. Their father was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper. He put the paper down as his children entered the room.

"Ah, good morning children," their father greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning father," the children answered back.

"Please sit, your mother should be out with breakfast shortly."

As if on cue their mother entered the dining room with this morning's breakfast. It was a simple breakfast, with scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast with butter, freshly squeezed orange juice, and milk.

"Help yourself everyone, but don't forget to save some for your godfather. He should be here shortly," the children's mother said while glancing at the clock.

"Oh mother, would you mind putting up my hair for me? It's difficult with this injury," Lenalee asked her mother as she held out her hair brush and ribbons.

"Not at all dear, come here and I'll do it for you," Lenalee's mother said as she gestured her daughter to come to her.

Lenalee walked over to her mother and handed over the hair brush and ribbons. Her mother took them and began to brush her daughters beautiful dark hair. She put it up in the same style as it was the previous day with the ribbons.

"Thank you, mother," Lenalee said with a smile.

"You're welcome my dear," her mother replied.

The two of them took their seats and began to eat. Their plates had been filled beforehand by Father, who was also working on his meal. An extra plate had been set in front of the empty chair next to Lenalee. It was for her godfather whenever he arrived at their home.

The door bell rang shortly after Lenalee and her mother had taken their seats.

"I'll get it," Lenalee sprang up in her chair and ran to the front door. She opened the door and on the other side stood a tall young man. He had red hair that slightly draped over his ears and emerald green eye. His right eye was hidden beneath a black eye patch. The reason he wore that was a mystery. His attire consisted of a black suit, with a long black tie and a black top hat. He also carried a black briefcase with him.

"Hello Lenalee," the man greeted the girl.

"Hello Godfather Lavi," Lenalee said with a smile as she greeted him. "Please come in."

Lavi followed the girl inside. He hung his hat and coat on the coat rack, and placed the briefcase next to the rack as he walked in. Beneath his coat he had on a white buttoned shirt with sleeve garters to keep the cuffs from slipping past his wrist, and a black vest.

"Look who's here, everyone," Lenalee announced to her family as her godfather entered the dining room.

Lenalees' father walked over to Lavi and properly greeted him with a firm hand shake.

"Good to see you my friend."

"Likewise."

"We are in the middle of breakfast. Won't you please join us?" Mother asked as she offered Lavi the empty seat.

"Don't mind if I do," Lavi said with a smile as he took his seat and began to dine with the family.

After breakfast Lenalee went to get the nutcracker from the toy cupboard. She brought him over to her godfather.

"Godfather, could you please fix my nutcracker?" she asked him as she handed the nutcracker over to him.

"Let's see the problem," Lavi said as he took the doll from Lenalee.

He examined the doll carefully, paying attention to every detail.

"This won't be a problem. I can fix him up fast and easy," he said with a smile. "Would you mind getting me my briefcase? It has my tools."

Lenalee ran to the front coat rack next to the front door. She grabbed the briefcase, but took a little longer to return with it because it was heavy for her to carry on her own.

"There must be a lot of tools in here," she whispered to herself as she struggled to carry the briefcase.

She eventually called her brother to help her with the case. He lifted the case off the ground with no trouble at all. Boys never have trouble with heavy things, she thought to herself as she followed her brother back to the dining room.

"Thank you both," Lavi said to the children with a smile. Komui went back into the parlor but Lenalee stayed behind to watch her godfather work.

He opened his case and took out a screw driver and a piece of previously shaped wood to replace the broken jaw. He began working on the doll, and Lenalee sat back and watched.

"Would you like to hear a story, to pass the time while I work on this doll?" Lavi asked Lenalee.

"What kind of story?" she asked back.

"It's an old tale that explains how nutcrackers came to look like how they do today."

The young girl was interested in her godfather's story.

"Please tell it to me."

**Shadow: Well, there's the next chapter. Again, I apologize for taking so long to complete this chapter. I'll do my very best to have this complete by Christmas. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully. It will be titled, **_**The Story**_**. ****Remember, constructive criticism is preferred but words of support are welcome and always appreciated. Thank you. ^_^**


End file.
